Numb
by GabbyAbby
Summary: She had left.He had been so stupid. He just stood there and watched as she walked out of his life.This was so unlike him, he shouldn’t to feel this bad. HouCam OneShot


**Numb**

**A/N:** I don't have any rights to the show **House M.D. **or any of it's characters.

---------------------------

The glass wall felt cool against his forehead. The blinds were closed, the lights turned off. Even the TV and computer screen had shut down for the moment. All so that he could find a moments peace in the darkness.

The darkness he had always welcomed.

It's strange that when the body shakes, salty water spill from out eyes. There is shortness of breath, runny nose, stinging of the eyes, and most times a headache when it's all over.

Some research has said that it's a way of the body to get rid of toxic substances. So it's supposed to be a good thing.

Them why did it happen so much more often when we are in agony, when there is such a great amount of pain coursing through out the whole body, you feel your chest hurting like something is broken within?

That's why he gave up such things are to cry, long ago.

He probably looked pathetic to anyone who saw him. A cripple who sat on the floor, his forehead against the glass wall of his office, tears ran down his cheeks, his face was red. His right leg was killing him, but his head hurt more than his leg did. And to get the Vicodin was on the glass table and he didn't want to get up.

Not that he wasn't any less pathetic when he was more composed.

He could smell her still. Baby power and lavender.

It hasn't been that long since she was in the room with him.

It probably hadn't been more than an hour.

He took in a deep shaky breath; let it out even more shakily than when he had taken it in.

Gregory House didn't cry. It was just something that didn't fit with him.

He was a stubborn, self-centered, pigheaded, arrogant, not caring sort of guy.

He just wasn't the type of guy who would break down when he was alone because a woman, especially a women like Allison Cameron.

Someone he had for months treated her like dirt, like she was such a low leveled being.

It's hard to imagine that he loved her.

And being the asshole that he was he let her feel probably the same pain he felt right now, maybe worse.

He was so screwed up, and she was tired of it.

Was tired of tears, of pain, of rejection. Tired of him.

She had told him those things. Just before she announced she would be leaving in the end of the week.

She wasn't going to come back this time. She was engaged.

-------------------

"_You can't possibly be in love with him!" he yelled at her, he walked around her, tried to make her feel small. _

"_But he loves me" she answered so calmly. So collected, so unfeeling. So like him that it scared him_

"_He cares about when I don't feel good, when I'm happy" she closed her eyes, the a touch on his hand made him stop and she looked right at him "I don't love him, you're right about that. But he can give me so much more than I could ask. He can be so… unlike you" _

----------------------

She had left after that.

And he had been so stupid. He just stood there and watched as she walked out of his life.

This was so unlike him, he shouldn't to feel this bad.

The number was dialed before he could think better of it.

Once ring.

Two.

Three.

"Hello?" her voice a little hurt, you could tell she had been crying as well

"I need to tell you something" his voice was so deep, so unlike him.

"House?" there was a little gasp in her voice, a shuffle of her body as it got out of her bed.

"You were right" he adjusted himself; his back now was pressed against the wall.

"What about?" a door closed, somewhere around her

"When you assumed I felt the same towards you" he swallowed hard, tried to even his voice

There was silence, and for every second of it more of him was broken.

More of him disappeared.

"I….. House….. " she was crying again

He was nursing his fifth cup of vodka.

The scotch had ended a long time ago. And wine just didn't make you forget unless you drank way too much of it.

And besides Vicodin and vodka made him feel numb.

"Here's to you" he said to no one in particular.

She was already married…

**-----------------------**

**Now that was a bit different from what I usually write. **

**Sorry if House is a little OOC.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

_**Amethyst sweet angel**_


End file.
